Talk:Sonic Thrust
seems to be heavily tp modified although i have no real results. doing about 1700-2400 with 300% to birds in miseroux coast at LV77 and about 1k ish dmg at 100% and it is frontal cone aoe dmg but small radius. Seems comparable to drakesbane if u dont have to worry about hitting other mobs. Definitely has major TP modifier, the difference between 100% and 300% was a noticeable difference of about 400 extra damage on exp mobs in Bibiki Bay, the difference between 200% and 300% was only about 100-150 damage. Still playing with the skillchain properties, I'll list results, so someone can figure it out: Tachi: Kasha > Sonic Thrust - Transfixion Blade: Ku > Sonic Thrust - Distortion Gatttsu 18:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm also testing out possible solo skillchains for Sonic Thrust while on drg/mage here is what i found so far: Sonic Thrust ~> Sonic Thrust = Distortion DrakesBane ~> Sonic Thrust = Distortion -- you were correct Almost Unsane. Sonic Thrust ~> Vorpal Thrust = Reverberation I'll input more when i find them. ~~DragonSpirit June 30, 2010 For any DRG/SAMs wondering what this'll add to Sekkanoki... Unless I am mistaken, Drakesbane -> Sonic Thrust = Distortion. So yeah. Good times. --Almost Unsane 07:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I can't speak for utsu shadows, but Sonic thrust wipes and pierces Puk's zephyr mantle blink. ~Martel~ on ragnarok It will consume 2 utsusemi shadows, tested on yagudos in campaign and Castle Oztroja. EDIT: Did some more testing, seems unstable, sometimes Its consumes 1 shadow, sometimes 2, other times 3,regardless of how many shadows the target has, dont know what to make of it.--Zayara 09:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to know how we got a Scission skillchain property added to this, that makes absolutely no sense. The Tranfixtion part is accurate to an extent, but I don't know where Scission came from. I have no idea how to flag this stuff for references and such. Gatttsu 23:00, June 24, 2010 (UTC) As mentioned, Sonic Thrust provides the following skillchain: :Blade: Ku > Sonic Thrust - Distortion The only way that this can happen with the provided weaponskills is: :Transfixion > Scission - Distortion Look it up: Skillchain --Thoraeon 12:23, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That's all I needed to know, I was confused for the longest time on how that worked out. Gatttsu 17:27, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Sneak Attack Why does it say it doesn't stack with Sneak Attack? I used it with and without Sneak Attack on level 1s, and saw ~500~600 damage difference at 100 tp between using one and the other. Here is a screenshot of me hitting a rabbit with SA Sonic Thrust and also hitting another rabbit that happened to walk in the path, but was facing me. This is at 102 tp. I'll remove the message about it not stacking until someone can provide proof otherwise. --Chatokun 05:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Following up, with the new WSC mods of 30 DEX and 30 STR, and 3.0 fTP, I plugged my stats in at the time of the screenshot(did 5 SA 102 tp ws without a gorget, and 4 with gorget) Without gorget: 1500, 1507, 1497, 1527, 1490 With Soil: 1600, 1568, 1534, 1547 Stats: 95 Damage weapon fSTR 18 STR 69 + 58 DEX 67 + 6 wsc = [*.3 + 73*.3@] [60*.83] = 49. Max WS Damage without gorget for SA @100 tp: (95+18+49) * 3.0 * 3.15 = 1530 Max WS Damage with Gorget for SA @ 100 tp: (95+18+49) * 3.1 * 3.15 = 1581 Max WS Damage without Gorget if SA doesn't stack: (95+18+49) * 3.0 * 2.77 = 1346 I'm not sure where the 1600 came from, possibly being at 102 tp brought it over? I'm not sure, but every other number fits. It certainly could not fit if SA did not stack however. Editing SA stacking back into main page. Feel free to post a dispute or point out anything incorrect in the math above. --Chatokun 12:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Enmity-Based Damage I'll need to do more tests, but the damage of this weaponskill seems to be inversely affected by enmity. Using Super Jump, High Jump, or Spirit Jump to decrease hate after using Sekkanoki Sonic Thrust allowed the second Sonic Thrust to maintain higher damage. Without decreasing enmity between weapon skills, the second one always did very low damage. Additionally, any mobs that got caught in the Area of Effect that had no hate took very high damage. --Furyspawn 23:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed something similar, especially when I hit more than one mob at a time. I usually hit others in AoE for far more than my actual target. The difference of damage between them and my target is always that way, and has happened especially in Abyssea parties, where I tend to Sonic Thrust lots of mobs at the same time. There's where I tested this particular 'effect' more extensively, but not exclusively there. Sneak Attack: Conal? Does anyone happen to know whether Sneak Attack will carry over to the conal effect of Sonic Thrust? For example, if two mobs, both facing away from the user, are within conal AoE, will both take critical damage? Or will SA still only effect the primary target, and deal regular damage to the secondary target(s)? --Venlo 17:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Exclusive to... How can PLD have this WS? Even with full merits and the best polearm skill+ gear available they can only get as high as 268, assuming this wiki's lv85 cap for them is accurate. And it doesn't make sense any way, why would PLD get it over something like SAM...? --Almost Unsane 06:10, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Why does PLD get better club skill than WHM?--Zayara 21:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Just done some testing with a SAM friend who now has Sonic Thrust available. SAM will have Sonic Thrust available if they use either a /war, /drg or /pld sub at 300 skill. As using /pld works for it to unlock, we can assume that Sonic Thrust is also available natively to PLD, however does not have the required skill points to gain it at this time. --KrazyKarl 18:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sonic Thrust > Sonic Thrust... I do got Distortion from Sonic Thrust > Sonic Thrust, but it seems that the SC only proc on the target mob. Is that normal or should I get proc on all hit mobs?. Does anyone has experience on AoE WS SC? --Nethomas 14:59, March 21, 2012 (CST/GMT+8) AOE WS SC only on targeted mob. --Elle of Ragnarok 23:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC)